Do over Days and Damsels in Distress
by xEkAcPuCx
Summary: Marissa has the chance of a lifetime. Does she take it? Marissa and Alex Malex
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Anything relating to or dealing with the TV show The OC does not belong to us, it belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz.

Note: This story is written by both circusfreak88 and babymew12, soo, updates might take awhile cuz we will both check each other's writing before posting, and knowing us, it will take awhile cuz we have both caught the disease of rarely posting. But, we will try to update weekly and our other stories as well.

* * *

Do-over Days and Damsels in Distress

Chapter One - The Awakening

I bolted up to a sitting position, breathing hard and sweating after having a horrible dream. After taking a few deep breaths, I realized that it wasn't just a dream, because I was back in my room, my old room, before I had moved in with Alex. Alex Kelly, my girlfriend…Ex-girlfriend. I met her a while back, which okay, isn't at all out of the ordinary, because meeting new people was normal, but I ended up in a having a relationship with her. Enter the weirdness. Before her, I was straight, head of the Social Chair and had a slight drinking problem. I say slight, when really, if I'm truthful, it's borderline alcoholic. I had it sorted though, I was down with the whole twelve steps, until the love of my life abandoned me over the summer to raise his illegitimate love child, that may have not even been his.

I lived in this huge 'fuck off' mansion, which my step-father had built specially when he married my mom, the evil bitch of all the west coast. My sister had been packed off to boarding school and my best friend was in this weird love triangle with Seth, who had run off during the summer because Newport was just too unbearable without Ryan to get him out of fights, which if you ask me, seems pretty gay, not as in stupid gay, but gay gay, and Zach, a water polo player.

But in the end, she chose Seth, who as of this moment, I despise. He was the reason me and Alex broke up, putting Ryan with me to set up the annual Bonfire Pep Rally and false ideas into Alex's head. Well, sleeping in a tent with Ryan wasn't a lie, but, he just had to open his big mouth. But, because of him, I'm alone again. Alex was my only other real friend besides Summer, I mean, yea she's my best friend, but sometimes she's just a bit much and she doesn't really get me like Alex does, well, did.

Last night was such a total mistake, I broke up with her, or she broke up with me, it doesn't really matter whose fault it is, we both suffered from it. She looked terribly sad, the saddest I've ever seen her, I think she was going to cry, which made me cry even harder when we were hugging. I really do hope we can be friends still, I know we would never be able be girlfriends again, too much has happened between me and her and Ryan to really ignore it or not to be even more paranoid than she already was. I mean, I could try to convince her, but, I don't think she'd even believe me…

But anyway, after we met, we hung out a lot. Even when her ex-girlfriend was still there, Jodie. We became really close and I'd stay over a lot, and she questioned what I was doing with her. I ran off and thought about it, and then we started dating. I even moved in with her. Me, not living in a mansion, with a girl! It was tough for me, being used to the maids and what not, cleaning up after me and doing my laundry. I had it made, never had to worry about working and getting money. But with her, I did, but I never did anything about it, she had to worry about that stuff for me. She worked really hard at the Bait Shop to make it at least somewhat tolerable for me, but her efforts were fruitless.

Now that I think about it, I was really ungrateful…I hope she accepts my apology, but I don't think an apology is even enough for what she did for me, for us. I'll go over there later and bring something for her, to show her my appreciation for what she did. I hope she hasn't left yet. I mean, a whole day hasn't even passed yet, and everything can't change in that short amount of time. Or can it?

* * *

What do you guys think? Have we completely got the wrong end of the stick? And thanks for your time for reading this, and even more so if you comment cuz we would like to know how you feel about this story and if we should continue or not. Kay, thanks again.  



	2. Being Stoned

Chapter Two - Being Stoned

I must have sat in my car and stared at her apartment for about half an hour before I eventually plucked up the courage and got out. I knew she hadn't left yet because her jeep was parked in the drive, that meant I still had a shot… but it also meant that I had to face her, eat my words, apologise for hurting her, again, and just allowing her to walk away… and then there was the fact that I had to convince her that she was wrong about Ryan; that we weren't one of those couples that were just destined to be a couple regardless as she so poetically told Seth.

I walked slowly to her front, well only, door and I gently knocked, praying that she wouldn't answer. I was in two minds. Half of me; that half that was convinced she was right about Ryan wanted her gone, out, so I could go back to my easy life, my mansion, into the red states. The other half, the half that listened to my heart, the half that cried when I let her go, the half that ached constantly because I may never see her again wanted to just open the door and see her, kiss her, feel her body against mine.

I knocked a little louder, my heart taking control, shutting out the scared voices in my head. I heard her grumble, walk into things and swear on the other side of the door. My heart pace accelerated, the blood running through my veins so quickly, so noisily, I thought she would hear it on the other side. The door opened slowly, her eyes squinting, adjusting to the light pouring in.

"Marissa?" she asked rubbing her eyes, clearly exhausted.

"Er, hi." I smiled nervously. I could understand why she was surprised to see me, I mean it was weird; there I was standing on her door step right after the day I broke her heart.

"What are you doing here?" She moved her hand to her mouth as she yawned and blinked a few more times before staring at me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you before you left, I'll understand if you don't want to see me…" I trailed off, I was nervous. It was weird… I've said that.

"I don't have work until six, yet you're here at," she glanced at her watch, "eight thirty. Why are you here at eight thirty on a Monday morning?" She leaned against the door frame as she tilted her head curiously at me.

"It's Sunday..." I told her slowly, unsurely. The bonfire always takes place on a Saturday, so it has to be Sunday.

"If that's what you tell yourself to get another day out of the weekend then sure... It's Sunday." She smiled ushering me in. "Not trying to be rude or anything, its not that I don't want you here," she was talking very quickly.

I looked around the apartment and noticed the condition it was in. It was like it was before I moved in. I felt my heart drop. Did she hate me that much to change it back to what it was?

She rearranged her mess so there was room for me to sit on the sofa, "I still don't know why you're here."

"I wanted to see you before you moved back to L.A. back in with you're parents, maybe persuade you to stay." I told her simply; skipping the bullshit… there was enough of that in my life without adding to it, without skirting around the issue for ages.

"L.A? Moving? Parents?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but drool on the inside. She was so hot when she did that.

"Yes. Yes. And, yes?" I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. Did she really forget what she said last night, and was just saying stuff to get out of there as soon as possible?

"Are you stoned?" she laughed, "Why the hell would I move back? I got emancipated from my parents, ages ago, in a Eliza Dushku stylee, for Christ's sake." She laughed.

What the hell? I'm beginning to think that she's the one who should be accused of being stoned.

"I know, you told me." I nodded towards her, making myself sure of what I was saying.

"No…" she sat down slowly "I didn't, I haven't even told Seth."

"Yes you did…" I said equally slowly, "on the drive to L.A to pick up your heart necklace which Jodie stole, and then we went to a tattoo parlour."

"Okay there are so many things wrong with that sentence I don't know where to begin!"

"Try." I was annoyed, she was playing the dumb blonde and it really didn't suit her.

"Jodie hasn't taken my heart necklace... how do you know about my heart necklace?" I opened my mouth to explain but she silenced me with her hand, "Never mind." She told me simply "Jodie's still here, she's leaving for L.A later and I've only been to a tattoo parlour twice, and I only remember that because of the big arsed tattoo I have on my arm and every time I pick up a crate of beer at work Homer comments about my squiggle." She pointed to the butterfly and then to the design on her lower back.

"Make that three times, as you went with me to get this," I stood up, turned around, and showed her the lower part of my back, "done." Oh my…God I missed her touch. Don't moan, don't moan, don't moan!

"Marissa, my very drunk, hallucinating friend, there's nothing there…" She removed her fingers from my lower back as I finally comprehended what she said.

"What do you mean 'there's nothing there'?"


	3. The ExFactor

Hey you guys, just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and glad that you liked the idea. And I wanted to remind you that this story is written by myself and the author circusfreak88, and hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three – The Ex-Factor 

"What do you mean 'there's nothing there'?" I turned my head trying to look at my skin.

"I mean, you don't have this supposed tattoo that you say I went with you to get."

Okay, now I'm really confused. Apparently it's Monday, Jodie's still here, and I have no tattoo. That thing hurt like a mofo to get, too… I felt myself fall back onto the couch.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Ah, she had moved her hand onto my shoulder. She must've been able to tell what I'm feeling again, she's good at things like that. I shook my head at her.

"I just…I don't know." I looked over at Alex and she had a seriously concerned look on her face, I tried to smile at her, but something just wasn't right. She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't hear anything besides the sound of knocking. Knocking? Alex had already gotten up, heading towards the door. She turned to me and smiled.

"What kind of psycho goes to someone's house this early in the morning. Well, besides…" She opened the door and saw a familiar curly haired boy in front of her. "Seth." Seth?

"Ah, good to see you, too." Why did he have to show up. It's too early for his unnecessary sarcastic comments.

"Seth, can you come back later?" Seth peeked over Alex's shoulder and looked directly at me. Great.

"Marissa?" At least he didn't make that same perverted face he did before when I moved in. I didn't move in yet? "And is that your water running?"

Water running? How come I only noticed this now?

"Jodie's taking a shower." Jodie…I completely forgot about her. Damnit!

"Oh, Jodie's still here." I nearly laughed at the tone he was using. He was so not happy. And neither I am at the situation. Both of her exes are here, why the hell am I here again?

"Seth, can you come back later?" I watched him scratch his head in that awkward way before I shook my head. I can't be here. I shouldn't be here.

"N-No. He can stay, I'll leave. I'll call you or something." I got up as quickly as I could so Alex couldn't say anything, and pushed past between the two exes.

"Marissa!" I could feel their eyes on me as I walked down the path to my car. The last thing I heard was from Alex saying something about kids not going to school anymore.

I got back in my car and thought rationally and calmly about the situation I'd found myself in. Jodie was back at Alex's, she was having a shower… meaning that either they'd had sex or she showered in the mornings.

I shook my head. Alex couldn't be over me already, could she? I mean she cried last night. Alex never cries. Unless she was so upset that she got drunk called Jodie, and Jodie wanting her back drove down and took advantage of her being drunk.

But that doesn't explain why my tattoo's gone, or why Seth's at Alex's and upset about Jodie still being there.

'Still'? That was an odd word to pick. It implies that he knew she was there already, or that she hadn't left… Something is seriously fucked up.

When the light turned green I sped away, not in the mood for school, I went back home. Hopefully Mum and Caleb had left already, that would mean that I would be free to skive school and drink.

Ahh, sweet vodka.

I pulled up into my drive and got out of my car. I walked into the house via the kitchen, giving me the best chance of avoiding anyone that was still home. I saw the paper on the table and flicked through it before I finally spotted the date at the top of the page.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Even though this chapter is called The Ex-Factor, it's supposed to take place during The Accomplice episode, and any familiar quotes belong to the writers of The OC, along with the title of this chapter.  



End file.
